Happy Deathday To You
by insomnia-the-dragon
Summary: Chase sucked in a breath and moved closer. He was terrified. He knew it was normal for everyone to be scared of death. But Chase was bionic. Would this be like getting hurt in training,... or would he die like a regular person? One-shot, rated T for language.


"Happy birthday, Chasey!" Adam said, punching his brother 17 times. Chase didn't mind; he was used to it.

"Yeah, happy birthday, _Professor_," Bree said grinning maliciously. She kicked him in the shin. Chase didn't mind; he was used to it.

"Happy 17th birthday, Chase," Leo said clapping his hand on his shoulder. Tasha hugged him and handed him a gift.

Mr. Davenport (Dad; Donald) ruffled his spiky brown hair. "Happy birthday to you, Chase," he said smiling.

Chase smiled. "Thanks guys," he said, "but really, you don't have to do this."

"Yes we do," Leo said. "It's your birthday, man! We have to do something!" He pushed Chase out the door. "Let's go to the carnival! Or Disneyland! Mom can we go to Disneyland...?"

"Carnival," Tasha answered at once.

Chase smiled the whole time. He let his siblings drag him around, let them bicker over him.

"Let's go there!" Adam shouted, pointing to the ring toss. "You can use your dynamic thingy!"

"No!" Bree yelled. "Let's go over to make-up salon!"

"Why can't we just get food!" Leo moaned.

Chase was quiet. He didn't say a word. He just wore a small smile.

At the end of the day, Chase went up to the roof, saying he needed some fresh air. He sat at the edge, his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. The cool wind ruffled his spiky brown hair. Chase shivered, hugging himself. But that was okay. It was all part of the plan.

He shuffled more towards the edge. _Almost there._

A year ago, Adam and Bree had bullied him like there was no tomorrow. They laughed and jeered and punched and kicked and teased. They were cold, heartless jerks who didn't care about their brother's feelings. Chase had bruises everywhere, a severe cut lip, and a broken and bloody nose. But he didn't tell Mr. Davenport. He licked his wounds, but couldn't see them getting better. He was paler and skinnier.

Adam and Bree pretended like nothing happened. They acted like little angels around Mr. Davenport and Tasha. But Chase knew they were evil underneath. That's when Chase began to cut himself.

He kind of enjoyed the feeling of a knife being dragged across his arm. The blood dripping on the floor was something he kind of liked. It eased his pain. But Chase felt guilt. He felt guilt because of his selfishness. He was cutting himself and leaving scars. So he wore long sleeves and jackets and kept to himself.

Adam and Bree began to notice his unusual quietness. They stopped beating him up and tried to comfort their brother. Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo noticed this as well and also tried. But Chase pushed them all away. He took out his chip and hid it away. He asked Leo if he could hide in his room. Leo obeyed, but asked what was going on. Chase explained to him what, and pleaded him to keep it a secret. Leo obeyed again.

Leo was worried about his brother. Chase mumbled and cried softly at night, begging to no one to stop. Leo could not take it anymore. He told Mr. Davenport and Tasha what was happening. Both adults were surprised and angry.

A few days later, Adam and Bree's privileges were taken away and Chase returned to his normal self. But still, he was quiet and wearing long sleeves. Leo asked about Chase cutting himself. "Of course, not!" Chase had said. "There's no need in bleeding to heal pain now." He stared at his siblings. Adam was dumbstruck and Bree was blushing.

Then Chase's birthday came along. That was where Chase was on the roof, shuffling to certain death.

Then he stopped. _Why am I doing this again?_

_Because this is the only way to relieve your pain, dumbass, _said the annoying smart aleck voice in Chase's head. _Now jump of the goddamn roof before ya chicken out!_**  
><strong>

Chase sucked in a breath and moved in closer. He was terrified. He knew it was normal for everyone to be scared of death. But Chase was bionic. Would this be like getting hurt in training,... or would he die like a regular person?

"Here I go," he said aloud. He closed his eyes and pushed himself off. The wind whistled in his ears. He was cold. He was hungry. He was lonely. He was hurt. But he'd never have to feel those ways again in a matter of seconds.

Memories zoomed past Chase. Finding Leo for the first time... Going to school... Talking to a girl other than Bree... Battling his brother Marcus and his real father Douglas... Relaxing when the world accepted his siblings and himself as bionics... Working with Sabrina... Unleashing Spike... As they zoomed by, Chase could no longer remember them or who he was. He just knew that he would leave this world knowing he was a hero of some kind.

"5...4...," he whispered,"...3...2..."

He felt the rough ground beneath him before he made it to one. But it was too late. Chase Leonardo Davenport was no longer apart of Earth.

_1._

_And that would stay the same._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fellow readers! I hope I didn't cause any feels... Ah, screw that, did you guys have the Feels? If so, let me know! I hope you guys liked my story. I'm just a FREAKING HUGE MEGA fan of Lab Rats! ;3 Chasey is my favorite!<strong>

**Can anyone spot the Maroon 5 reference? Hehe virtual cookie to anyone who finds it! Please review and favorite! Thanks! **

**~insomnia-the-dragon **


End file.
